To Love A Witch: The Big One-Eight
by Whitakker
Summary: Another of my spin-off works from Platinumsabr's "Here In My Arms". More shameless wish fulfillment on my part. Yukari finally turns 18, and is treated to the best birthday ever, courtesy of a certain vampire. Rated M for lemon content. R&R appreciated.


So, it looks like my mind has decided to make another one of these spin-off tales based on "Here In My Arms". This one started percolating in my mind shortly after I finished the first one. I'm still not totally satisfied with it, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide its quality.

Once again, this story makes a ton more sense in context if you read Platinumsabr's amazing R+V fic "Here In My Arms". To find it quickly, just click my author profile, go to my favorite stories, and you'll find it there. Actually, just go read that now if you haven't already. I, and this story, can wait.  
...

...

...

Ok, you good now? Great. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER: This fic does contain a lemon (i.e., a scene depicting explicit sexual activity), and readers should use discretion before reading this work. If you're under 18, well, I certainly can't stop you from scrolling down, but I'd prefer it if your folks or authority figures didn't catch you reading this, you feel me?

ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: Rosario+Vampire is owned by Funimation, Shonen Jump, and Akihisa Ikeda. The characters of Rei and Evangeline Valentine belong to Platinumsabr.

* * *

To the students of Yokai Academy, the dawning light simply heralded the arrival of just another Friday; nothing out of the ordinary. But for one young woman, the sun's rays striking her peacefully sleeping face signaled the beginning of a most special occasion—a birthday, and her eighteenth one at that. Roused by the sensation of brightness, eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of entrancing violet eyes framed by long dark lashes. Blinking away the Sandman's influence, the woman rose to sit up in her bed, yawning and stretching herself into wakefulness. Ebony hair hung down her face in short, choppy spikes that reached just past her jawline, ending in soft tips dyed red. Turning to look at the time on her alarm clock, she eyed the date displayed. A smile grew on her face as she thought about what the day could hold in store for her.

"Happy birthday to me," whispered Yukari Sendou to herself, and bounded out of bed to her bathroom.

Yukari certainly wasn't a cute preteen anymore. She had matured into a beautiful young woman, more than her old Grow-Drops had demonstrated, and Yukari giggled as she recalled the youthful indiscretion while modeling herself in the mirror. She was an inch taller than Kurumu now, a fact she made sure the Succubus knew as often as possible. Her figure was still slim, but she had the subtle curves in all the places that mattered. The stares and second glances she earned in the school hallways were no longer about her status as a witch, but about how it was the Chairman consistently kept such appetizing eye candy as assistants.

Yukari stepped into her shower and thought about the last five years with a sense of wonder. Back then, she had finally found her family amongst a school for monsters, and they were the most precious people in her life. Even though she and Ruby were the only ones still living at the school (while class was in session at least), the rest of her loved ones were never more than a spell away. It had taken long, tedious hours of studying and spellcrafting, but between herself and Ruby the two had fashioned a set of interconnected teleportation foci in the guise of innocuous pieces of jewelry for their family to use. Originally meant to be used in emergencies, the charms had been buffed and improved as Yukari and Ruby's knowledge had expanded over time, and now they provided an easy means of transportation to wherever one of the clan were at the time. Which came in real handy when said clan was constantly busy maintaining relations between various Yokai groups, as well as holding up steady careers in the human world. The clan worked hard to preserve peace, and thought the journey to achieve it was an ever-changing task, Yukari like to believe that the Yokai realm was a better place thanks to their efforts.

After the invigorating shower, Yukari dressed in an attractively cut black pencil skirt and magenta colored blouse, looking for all outward appearances like an average, albeit strikingly pretty, office secretary. Having inherited the position of the Chairman's assistant from Ruby, now an established teacher at the Academy, Yukari had made it a personal matter of principle to look like she belonged working in the Headmaster's office.

The witch hummed a wordless tune as she made her way to the Headmaster's office, grateful for the half-day of work that Fridays were. She imagined that Ruby would be around later in the afternoon, and she hoped that they could spend some time in Paradise working on more abstract magicks the pair of witches had been studying. Truth be told, she desperately wished that the rest of her family wasn't so crazy-busy, especially Tsukune. The significance of her eighteenth birthday, and what it meant as far as her relationship with her beloved vampire, was most certainly not lost on her. _I can finally sample the goods firsthand, instead of just window shopping_, Yukari mused excitedly in her head. A warm thrill raced up her spine at the thought, and she began anxiously wondering when Tsukune would be able to get any free time. Las she had heard from him, he was tied up in a previous engagement at Mizore's mother Tsurara's ski resort. He had rattled off some utterly boring-sounding business about facilities and infrastructure, yada-yada, and that he'd be holed up in Hokkaido for a week.

Yukari lamented her vampire's absence as she entered the office, and observed that the Headmaster's large swivel armchair was faced away from her towards the window. The chair rocked slowly to and fro, and Yukari assumed that the Chairman was deep in thought. "Good morning, Headmaster," she chirped good-naturedly towards the chair.

"Good morning, birthday girl." The answering voice from behind the back of the chair froze the witch in place, her heart in her throat. The chair revolved around to reveal none other than Tsukune Aono in the flesh. Dressed in a casual grey sport coat and slim fitting black slacks, his hands were folded in his lap with one leg crossed over the other, and Yukari could just spy his rosary under his gold shirt. Warm brown eyes stared into her violet ones, and the vampire rose from the chair. "Surprise."

Yukari blinked three times to recover from the shock, and promptly dropped her now-unimportant paperwork to fly into his arms.

"Tsukune!" was all she managed to say as the vampire took her in a passionate embrace, lifting her smaller body off the ground to spin her about in celebration of their reunion after what had felt like forever to Yukari. She registered the feel of his hands across her waist and back, the sensation of his breath in her hair, and never had she felt more at home anywhere in the world. Savoring the moment for as long as she could, she refused to let go of him as she asked one question. "How?"

"Did you honestly think I was going to miss your eighteenth birthday?" Yukari's answer was a sharp exhalation of laughter as he put her down on the floor again.

"What about the resort?"

"I told Tsurara-san I was taking a day off, simple as that. She understands the occasion, and sends her best wishes to you, along with Mizore."

"Remind me to thank her for the favor." Yukari took a moment to realize she was entirely unprepared for this visit, and fidgeted a little under his warm smile. "I wish I had known, I would've blown off the office entirely today. Dressed in something more casual."

Tsukune arched a brow at her, and gave her outfit an appraising once-over. "I dunno, you pull off the "hot secretary" look pretty well. Been taking pointers from Kurumu?" Yukari went bright red ad the compliment, and she swore he had just looked at her in the same way he looked at the other girls, the beginning embers of desire glowing behind those hazel eyes. The thought struck the witch that perhaps she hadn't been the only one who had been anxiously awaiting her coming of age, and her mind quickly imagined a variety of juicy scenarios that could be in her near future. She swallowed hard in an attempt to regain some composure. While her feet were still on the ground, Tsukune had not yet released her, and sometime during her daydreaming he had put his hands on her hips without her notice in an intimate and possessive hold. The entire experience was completely new to Yukari, and one she was quickly getting hooked on.

"Well…um…what do you have planned for the day?"

"I figured a trip to Mononoke Arcade would be perfect. For the next twelve hours, I am your humble servant; my time is yours and yours alone. Afterwards…well…" Tsukune trailed off, and the embers behind his eyes flared into life, provoking a similar heat low in Yukari's stomach. "We'll play it by ear. Sound like a plan?"

"S-Sounds great." A part of Yukari's mind told her Tsukune was channeling his inner Incubus with the way her eyes couldn't tear away from his entrancing gaze, but the rest of her mind was completely willing to be swept up in his irresistible pull on her senses. In a bold move, she took a step towards him, her slim figure flush with his larger, broader frame. Tsukune responded by taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to his face.

"I hear in some Western countries, it's the custom to receive a kiss on your birthday."

"I'd say they have the right idea…" Yukari breathed, drawing her tongue across her lips as her beloved vampire closed the distance. She felt his lips brush hers for a brief instant before the mood was shattered irreparably by another visitor.

"Ah, Aono-san, so good of you to visit."

Yukari's eyes shot open from their blissful half-closed state at the sound of the Chairman standing in the doorway. She also heard an irritable growl escape Tsukune's throat out of earshot of the Chairman, and saw his eyes take on a decidedly murderous edge for a full second before composing himself. Pulling back, the vampire turned to address his one-time Headmaster and all-time inventor of trouble, with one arm around Yukari's shoulder. Smiling genially despite the unwanted intrusion, he regarded the Dark Lord with a small bow.

"Hello Headmaster, good to see you as well." The vampire's tone indicated that his timing had been anything _but_ good. "I'm kidnapping your assistant for today. I trust you'll make do without."

The Dark Lord chuckled, then replied somewhat seriously, "And if I were to say I needed her help with something today?"

Tsukune's smile grew to show the tips of his needle-sharp fangs. "Good question. Unfortunately, I wasn't asking for permission. Have a good day, Headmaster." With that retort, he led the witch past the Chairman of the Board to the door. Said Chairman shook his head amusedly, but let them pass.

"A happy birthday to you, Sendou-san. Do enjoy yourself today."

"Um, thank you, Headmaster!" Yukari managed to throw behind her has the pair made their exit, still a bit bewildered at how Tsukune was able to tell off the Chairman like he did it every day. The amazement was soon replaced with another kind a moment later when she was spun around in an empty hallway, he back finding the wall, where Tsukune promptly picked up where they were interrupted earlier by molding his lips to hers, causing her brain to short-circuit all higher thought. The shock lasted all of three seconds, until surprise melted into total bliss and the kiss was returned with equal fervor. Tsukune's experience quickly won over, and all Yukari could do was bunch her fists in his shirt to hold herself upright. She quickly decided breathing was overrated if it meant she had to stop kissing him. Tsukune let her go after what seemed like far too short a time for her, and her eyes remained closed in dazed contentment as she placed her forehead on his chest, listening to his heart and breathing in his scent. The pair savored the quiet moment for a while, loathe to break such an atmosphere of intimacy. Tsukune eventually pulled Yukari away from the wall to rest against his side, and arm around her shoulder as the two made their exit from the Academy grounds.

Mononoke Arcade was still mostly unchanged from Tsukune's student days. Shops and boutiques still catered to the needs and wants of the mostly teenage patronage, and the venue was always brightly colored and bustling with activity. Such was the environment in which the vampire and witch spent the afternoon in, and Yukari was hard-pressed to imagine how the day could be better. This was the first time in _ever _that she had had Tsukune all to herself, and she took full advantage of the opportunity. Her arms scarcely left their place twined around his as she led him around to various shops, sometimes entering to purchase what caught her eye, but mostly just content to window shop. After a few small purchases, Tsukune took them to a smaller, quieter restaurant that was tailored to a slightly more adult clientele, away from the cacophony of activity that made up the rest of the Arcade. Yukari found the ambience very romantic, subtle lighting and soft colors comprising the décor. As the waiter brought their menus, the pair took the time to catch up. Yukari talked about her work as the Headmaster's aide and of how much she was learning under his tutelage. Tsukune brought her up to speed on how the rest of the family was doing. Mizore had her hands full with the twins, with another baby on the way, but Tsurara was always by her daughter's side to help. Kurumu was presently on the beaches of Okinawa for a photo shoot. Being one of Asia's most in-demand models had turned her into quite the globetrotter, but she still made a point to be home at least one week out of the month. Though she hadn't had any children yet, the Succubus made an amazing aunt to Mizore's kids, and Tsukune wondered when Kurumu would start trying for some of her own with him. As for Moka, being the editor-in-chief of one of Japan's major magazine publications kept her quite busy, but she handled it like a natural. Tsukune split his working hours between the publisher's office and the Shirayuki's resort.

Once the entrees arrived, Yukari noted that Tsukune's plate was rather Spartan in comparison to her meal, and she eyed his dish quizzically.

"Is that all for you? I thought all that walking would've made you hungry; I know I'm famished."

Tsukune's eyes darted from his plate to hers. "This is just to tide me over. I'll eat later." Yukari wondered at that. _Where is he gonna eat lat-…_ When the vampire's eyes seemed to be focused on her slender neck, his statement clicked in her mind, and her pulse quickened, something she was sure he could hear. The vampire's smile showed a little fang, but he decided to let the innuendo simmer in Yukari's mind. Tsukune reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew two boxes; one small and square, the other slim and long. He but the former before Yukari. "Rei wanted you to have these for your birthday." Yukari opened the small black box, and was met with the sight of two glittering diamond stud earrings—Dragon's Tears to the Aono clan. Valuable enough as jewelry, to a witch they were far more priceless, being conduits for Nature's power.

"Oh my gosh, they're beautiful! Tell Rei thank you for me. I miss seeing her. How's university treating her?"

"Well enough. Tokyo's a big change for her, but she's flying through her classes. We'll have to address her as "Doctor" pretty soon, I think."

Yukari smiled at the idea of the young dragon decked out in doctorates. She gave even the witch's intelligence a run for its money. Tsukune gestured at the foot-long sleek box next. "This one's from both Rei and myself. Ruby pitched in as well." Yukari admired the black oak case with her name's kanji inscribed, and opened it carefully. Her eyes went wide, and he hands flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. Laid on soft velvet cloth was a length of wood, obviously ancient at a glance. Running down its shaft were etched runes, and ingrained into the wood were veins of gold-yellow and red crystal. Yukari reverently reached out and stroked the artifact with her fingertips, and the crystals glowed faintly and seemed to hum with untapped power.

"Rei and I found an elder tree in Paradise a month back. It took a while, but we convinced it to gift us a small branch. The crystal is some of Rei's dragonfire. It took some real doing molding it into the wood grain. She estimates it'll decrease the amount of energy required for casting by a "factor of three", to use her words. Ruby did the runes; Shinto with some Sumerian thrown in for extra punch, she said. Wandmaking's not my forte, so I'll take her word for it." Tsukune chuckled at his last statement, his hand going to scratch the back of his head in his classic habit, his eyes twinkling as he watched Yukari's reaction. Yukari was trying hard not to cry, and wasn't succeeding very well. Her happy tears fell down her cheeks, and her deep violet eyes looked into those of her vampire in something akin to worship. The wand was an upgrade from her current one by orders of magnitude; just the thought of what she'd be capable of with it was sending her into shivers. It was elegant and beautiful—an adult wand for an adult witch.

Tsukune reached over to her face and wiped away her tears, and she couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch and place a soft kiss on his palm. "I can't thank you enough, Tsukune. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you for making me feel so loved. " Tsukune's reply was to take the hand that had been holding his and bring it to his lips to return the kiss.

"Never doubt that you are precious to me, Yukari. I only wish I was around more to show it." As the pair finished their meal in the candlelight, Yukari could only wonder as to what the rest of the evening had in store for her.

Tsukune and Yukari made their way back to the bus stop, and took the ride back to the Academy, with Yukari nestled comfortably under Tsukune's arm. She was still having a hard time believing her good fortune this day, and she prayed to any deity that would listen for this day to never end. When they reached their destination, the enigmatic bus driver tipped his cap to the pair, and the two remained arm-in-arm for the walk back to the dorm.

For some reason, Tsukune expected Yukari's room to reflect some leftover adolescent aesthetic—pinks and reds, with a bunch of overstuffed animals. His expectations were proven false when he was met with a room of subtle hues of purple and rose, although he did spy one aforementioned stuffed animal on a shelf. Most of the remaining shelf space was devoted to a host of different spellcrafting tomes, and miscellaneous magical artifacts. Some of the items took him by surprise, if what he had learned from the elder vampire Evangeline Valentine was anything to go by. He smiled at his witch as she led him to the sitting area. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed her slightly nervous disposition, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do net, or how to ask the question that was clearly on her mind. Thinking fast, he devised a way to ease her anxiety.

"How are you at dancing?"

"Um…I don't know much. It's not like there's anyone around to teach me." The question stumped Yukari, but she decided to roll with it.

"No time like one's birthday to learn." Tsukune produced his cell phone from his pocket. Although the Barrier prevented reception, the MP3 component of his min-supercomputer still worked fine, and he plugged it in to a small stereo Yukari kept to play old CDs. Flipping through the screen, he settled on a soulful, slow blues track. He extended his hand to Yukari and bowed genteelly. "May I have this dance?" Yukari's anxiety burned away under his warm smile, and she wasted no time taking the offered hand. Tsukune slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's really not so hard. Just let the music guide you." The pair began their dance, at first haltingly, with Yukari attempting to adapt to Tsukune's lead. He gently instructed her on the basic steps, and before she noticed, they were making small circles in her living room. Time fell away as Yukari allowed herself to drown in the vampire's presence, his affection blanketing the room, wrapping around her like a lover's embrace. Her heart was so full, and now she had no reason to hold back anymore. Looking up into his eyes, she finally said those three words the way she had always wanted him to hear them.

"I love you, Tsukune. Always and forever." It was not the nervous confession of a love-struck preteen, but the heartfelt, genuine declaration that was the result of over five years of laughing, crying, good time and hard times, of battles fought side by side, and of belonging to a family that loved her for everything she was.

His smile set her soul on fire, and he answered softly. "I love you too, Yukari. Until the end of my days, that will never change." Tears were swimming in Yukari's eyes at the words she had waited five years to hear spoken in that manner. Reaching up to put both arms around his neck, she pulled his face down to hears, and Tsukune offered no resistance as her lips found his. She poured all the years of pent-up love and desire that she had never been allowed to show into the kiss, threading her fingers through his dark shaggy hair. Tsukune pulled their bodies flush together, and one hand went to the nape of her neck, answering her passion with his own. His tongue swiped over her lips, and Yukari immediately allowed it access to her own, savoring the taste of her vampire. After the longest minute that didn't seem long enough to her, she broke away from his lips, but kept her forehead pressed to his her hands still in his hair. Taking a shaky breath to try and clear her drunken stupor, she locked eyes with him.

"Would it be incredibly wanton of me to want you in my bed tonight?" His smile showed fang as he shook his head.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be tonight." And he meant it, she could tell. Despite the fact that any given night he was accompanied by at least his blood mate, for tonight he truly belonged to her and her alone, and it only made her love him more.

"Let me go wash up. I won't be long."

"Take too long, and I might come in after you," he retorted slyly. Yukari couldn't help but laugh, even if she knew he was only half-joking. Reluctantly peeling herself away from her vampire, she made her way to the bathroom. Desire and nervousness battled within her during the quickest shower she had ever taken, knowledge of what was going to happen sending her into shivers of anticipation. Dressing for bed in a violet silk sleep tank and matching boy short bottoms that only just covered the swell of her rear, she opened the door and returned to her bed. Tsukune had removed his jacket in the meantime, and when he laid eyes on his witch, his stare made Yukari feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Rising from the mattress, he passed her by on the way to the door, but not without trailing one hand along her side, sending another pleasurable thrill down her body. Yukari watched as he took a piece of chalk from a nearby table, and set to work drawing a familiar symbol on the door. The sight of the silencing ward let her know without a doubt that he intended to send her to Heaven tonight, but then he followed it up with another ward threaded into the previous one.

"W-What's that one for?" She asked expectantly, and he turned to answer when he finished.

"A Youkai masking ward. Learned it from Eva-san."

"Why do you need it?" Tsukune's eyes took on a smoldering quality as he unbuttoned part of his deep gold dress shirt, revealing more clearly his shining rosary.

"So I don't wake the whole dorm when I do this…" He reached behind his neck to the chain keeping his rosary in place, and with a small _clink_ of metal the artifact was freed. Yukari braced herself for the untamed maelstrom of Youkai that accompanied a vampire's released form, but it was not to be. Blood red energy swirled around him, but it was a controlled and calm fury, as if he was encased in an invisible shield. His hair still flew about wildly though as it made the transformation to silvery tresses. His skin lightened to a marble complexion, and chocolate brown eyes bled into crimson with slitted pupils. The entire process only took a few seconds, leaving Yukari staring in awe at Tsukune's true form.

"How'd you do that?" Yukari's intellectual side edged forth long enough to ask.

"**Another thing Eva-san taught me. But I'll explain in detail later."** He carefully placed his rosary on the desk near the door, and returned to stand before his witch. **"Now, where were we?"** His power-infused voice had an edge of seduction to it, and Yukari's amazement was quickly replaced with mounting desire. Her eyes were fixed on the exposed collarbone of the vampire, and she craved to see more of him. Stepping forward, she reached up to his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning the shirt, revealing more chiseled flesh. Tsukune simply let his hands rest on her hips, content to watch her discover more of him with every button undone. Pushing the garment off his shoulders to fall to the floor, she splayed her hands over his warm chest, eliciting a sigh from Tsukune. She gingerly traced the scars on his torso, and was rewarded with a tremor as his muscles twitched at the intimate act. Yukari laid a gentle kiss on the cross-shaped scar that dominated his chest. His hands on her hips dug in at the sensation, a low rumble in his throat escaping and sending the vibration into his witch. The steadily growing heat between her thighs increased twofold, and looked up into his red eyes, now faintly glowing with desire. He pulled her hips against his broad frame, and Yukari gasped at the feel of something hard and large pressing into her stomach through his pants. Tsukune took her open mouth as an invitation, and leaned down to capture it with his own. Yukari moaned loudly at the welcome intrusion, and brought her arms up again to wrap around his neck. She was only aware that they had moved when vertigo set in, and she found her back meeting her bed, the hard body above her pressing her into the mattress as he continued to devour her. The heat in her sex was joined by an unbearable itch, and she rolled her hips upward into the vampire in an attempt to relieve the ache. It only served to stoke the burn hotter, and Yukari was soon reduced to breathless panting and stuttered moaning beneath Tsukune's onslaught. She broke away from his lips long enough to clear her lightheadedness, and gazed into his blazing crimson eyes with her own glittering violet.

"Make me yours, now and forever." Her voice was breathes and thick with lust. Tsukune's gravelly tone was equally charged with desire.

"**Anything for the birthday girl."** Scooting his body down her own, he brought the hem of her tank top up and over her head, throwing it somewhere unimportant. Her pale breasts were exposed as she had worn no bra, and her light pink nipples were already hard. Leaning down, he captured one in his mouth and with practiced movements suckled on it, laving his tongue over the bud. Yukari couldn't stop the strangled cry from tearing out of her throat, and more soon followed as he repeated the process with the other breast. His other hand smoothed down her flat stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Deft fingers slid underneath the elastic and brushed over a small patch of dark curls at the top of her sex. Slowing dragging his index finger down, he traced the edge of her slick folds, before returning to the swollen nub at the top. Yukari's cries morphed into desperate screams, and her hips bucked wildly into his hand. He continued further, slipping his finger into her tight heat as his thumb slowly rolled her pearl around. Yukari had forgotten how to speak at this point, and was on the way to forgetting her name as well, only managing stuttered attempts at Tsukune's name in between unintelligible moans and cries. Her walls had his finger in a vise as he curled it in and out of her, and he could tell she was almost at her limit. Too far gone in his desire at this stage, he abruptly stopped his ministrations to scoot lower down her body. Before Yukari could properly complain, her head was thrown back into the mattress on reflex as she screamed silently at the hot sensation of his tongue on her sex. She hadn't even realized that he had removed her shorts some time ago. Her vocal chords caught up after a moment, and she was glad for the silencing ward now; the scream she made would have surely awoken the whole dorm, if not the whole Academy. The inferno had reached a fever pitch, and she knew she was about to explode.

"T-Tsukune…I-I'm gon-…gonna…!"

Her attempt at a coherent sentence died violently and loudly as Tsukune locked down on her clit, and her back arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her with incredible force, white light dazzling her vision. Tsukune's motions did not cease as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body relentlessly, until after what seemed like an eternity he muscles lost rigidity and she became a boneless, quivering heap on the bed. She idly raked her fingers over Tsukune's scalp as he licked her essence off her sex and thighs, savoring her unique mix of musk and sweetness.

"That was…*pant*…oh wow…" Yukari lolled her head down to look at her lover (elated that she could use the term now), only to notice one startling fact: his pants were still on. That _had_ to be uncomfortable. Holding his face to look up her body at her, she smiled drunkenly. "I think you're overdressed." He grinned wolfishly and climbed up to her eye level. He laid on his back beside her, and she rolled over to straddle him. Her body was still flushed from her climax, and the way he was looking at her right then was extremely gratifying to her ego. She eyed the prominent bulge in his pants, and swallowed heavily. Her hand shook a little with excitement as she reached for his belt, undoing the buckle and moving to the button and zipper. After one more look at Tsukune's face, her desire trumped her nerves and hastily pulled both his pants and boxers down, slipping them off his legs entirely. His hard shaft rose to greet her, and she had to remind herself not to drool. _That's supposed to fit in me? _The heat in her belly throbbed back to life at the thought, and she gently took his member in her small hand. She watched in fascination as Tsukune's body twitched in pleasure under her delicate touch, his hands digging into the sheets. Feeling bold, she ran her thumb along the underside of the head, and was rewarded with an inhumanly low growl from her lover. Before she could react, he had flipped their positions, his body veiling hers. She could feel the hot length of him along her stomach, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning up to run her tongue along the shell of his ear, she whispered heatedly.

"Take me. Don't make me wait any longer." Tsukune kissed her tenderly, and placed the head of his cock at her hot entrance. Leaning forward, the head slipped past her folds, and she moaned wantonly at the feel of his rigid heat spreading her. She registered the pricks of his fangs on her neck, and realized what he was about to do. Quickly holding his head in place, she looked into his eyes, already clouded with bloodlust.

"No…not yet." Tsukune looked at her with confusion. "Don't cheat me out of this, Tsukune. I want everything; the pleasure _and_ the pain. It'll be worth it to know without a doubt that I'm yours completely." Tsukune looked down at the woman beneath him with love and wonder, and once again asked Fate what he ever did to deserve women like Yukari.

"Hold on to me, then…" Yukari nodded, and wrapped her arms under his to grasp his shoulders. Tsukune slid further into her until he met her maiden barrier. Dipping his head down to claim her lips again, he thrust his hips down quickly and buried the rest of himself inside her channel. Yukari's scream was swallowed by her lover's lips and tongue, and her eyes wrenched shut as she rode out the sharp spike of pain. The experience was over quicker than she was expecting, and the pain melted away, leaving a profound sense of fullness inside her. He filled every part of her as her walls stretched to adjust to his size, and she would have been content to remain in this position forever if she could. Then he drew his length out a few inches, and thrust back in. Yukari realized her previous thought was a stupid one, as the movement lit a fire on every nerve in her body and put stars bursting in her vision. Clutching his shoulders at the amazing feeling, she decided that she needed more of that, _right now_.

"I'm okay, Tsukune. You can keep moving…please do that again." Tsukune obeyed, and withdrew further out of her, only to drive back into her with solid, smooth strokes. The repeated feelings of emptiness followed by unimaginable completeness drove Yukari wonderfully insane, as her pants and moans became gasps and wails of his name. Tsukune was faring little better. Her slender frame made her incredibly tight around him, and he had to remind himself to use caution with his force, lest he end up hurting her petite body with his vampire strength. As it was, her inner muscles clamped down on his member in a death grip, almost refusing to let him leave her heat when he pulled out. Coupled with the heavenly sounds of his witch in the throes of ecstasy, he was valiantly trying to hold off his release until she had reached her climax again. For her part, Yukari had lost the strength in her legs, and they were now simply spread open to the sides for her vampire, completely submitting to his domination. Her nails were dragging red lines into Tsukune's back as her world continued to be rocked.

"Mmmngh…Tsukune…so good, it feels so good… More please… _harder_. I need more…" Tsukune picked her legs up by the ankles, and let them rest on his shoulders. Holding her legs in place, he increased his force in accordance with her demands, and Yukari had to hold on to the headboard above her as Tsukune attempted to make her a permanent part of the bedding. The new angle sent him deeper inside of her, and her cries reached new heights. She could feel the heat became unbearable, the fire spreading up to behind her chest, threatening to tear her apart in an explosion of ecstasy. Desperately trying to meet his thrusts with her hips, she gasped out his name like a prayer.

"Tsukune…Tsukune…oh God, Tsukune…I'm gonna come…do it now, Tsukune!"

Understanding her words, Tsukune let her legs fall to the side again, bringing their bodies together as he lifted her up to sit on his thighs, and thrust deep one final time, plunging himself to the hilt inside her convulsing sex. He grabbed the back of her head and turned her to expose her pale neck, where he sank his fangs into the throbbing vein he had been smelling since the beginning of their joining. The last thread snapped within Yukari, as the pleasure induced by his bite obliterated all thought in her mind, demanding her focus on the unmatched euphoria coursing through her nerves as she climaxed hard around his pulsing shaft. The taste of her blood down his throat was the last straw for Tsukune, and he released inside his witch with a long moan. Yukari trembled as the blissful assault continued, and the noted that she had maintained consciousness throughout the experience. She knew Kurumu had fainted her first time, and the witch smirked to herself; she couldn't wait to brag to the Succubus with her accomplishment.

After licking her neck clean, Tsukune lowered them both to the bed. Pulling out of her slowly, Yukari moaned at the loss, but was comforted by the feel of his hot essence still inside her. She snuggled up to his side and kissed him softly, enjoying the afterglow. Placing her head in the crook of his neck, she sighed contentedly, like a cat who had her fill of cream.

"Mmm…thank you, Tsukune. That was better than I ever dreamed." Tsukune traced invisible patterns along her hipbone as he held her close, inhaling her fragrance, now spiced with the sweat of their exertion.

"**I love you, Yukari. I'm only sorry you had to wait so long for this moment. I know it wasn't easy for you."**

"Don't be sorry. The only things worth having are those you have to wait for." As exhaustion finally began to make itself known to her, she turned over and molded her backside to his chest. Tsukune pulled her to him, and kept one arm draped over her body. Yukari took his hand and held it to her chest as sleep slowly claimed her.

"Best birthday ever."

A/N: So yeah…that little piece was waaay longer than I originally thought it was gonna be. It kept expanding in my head while I was writing it, until I wound up with what you just read. If you're wondering, yes this is the first lemon I've ever written. I can't honestly say how well I think I did, to tell the truth. They say "write what you know", and all I've got to go on are things I pick up on from other authors on how to write halfway decent lemons here. I wanted to try and keep the sense of intimacy intact above all else. I suppose you all will tell me whether I succeeded or not. I'm still not 100% satisfied with this piece, and I'll no doubt be going back to fine-tune it in the future. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
